ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson (Classic)/Gallery
|-|Official Artwork= Ben 10 Ben.png|Ben 10 Original Series - Ben ActionBen.png Ben 10 AF Ben.png|Ben 10 Alien Force - Ben Bentennysonalienforce.png Ben_UltimateAlien.png|Ultimate Alien - Ben 25336 376767683371 84917688371 3962206 10764 n.jpg Ben10UA.jpg Ben10-logo.png 25336 376767688371 84917688371 3962207 3111390 n.jpg Ben2.jpg Ben 16 year old.jpg|Omniverse - Ben (16 Years Old)in Omniverse 1000px-Ben 11 year old.PNG|Omniverse - Ben (11 Years Old) in Omniverse Ben10omni_char_174x252_ben.png|16 year old Ben in Omniverse Ben10omni_char_174x252_youngben.png|11 year old Ben in Omniverse Ben Omniverse.jpg Ben_16yr.png Ben_omniverse_render1.png Bandicam 2013-04-05 02-32-20-677.jpg Kid-Ben-10.jpg New_pose_of_11_year_old_Ben.png File:Ben_10_OV_Astronaut.png Ben 10 jaket Omniverse.jpg|Ben With Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Jacket in Omniverse Art Ben_-_Ben_10_Omniverse.png 4 large.jpg 5 large.jpg Ben is sweating official artwork.jpg Ben10omni 1280x1024 ben wallpaper.jpg Ben10omni_800x600_ben_2.jpg Ben10omni_800x600_grandpamax_2.jpg Ben10omni_800x600_grandpamax.jpg Ben10omni_800x600_group_brand.jpg Ben and the aliens from the original serious.png Ben-10-Alien-Force-Episode-8-What-Are-Little-Girls-Made-Of-.jpg Prototipo de ben.jpg Ben 10 cartoon prototipos.jpg Ben 10 alien force.jpg Ben10UA wp 01 1680x1050.jpg Ben 10 Alien Force 1.jpg Wallpaper de ben 10 destroy all aliens (3).png Action pack 62.jpg Ben10-1-.jpg Ben10omni 490x620.jpg Ben-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg Benjulieomniverse.jpg Wallpaper Ben-Ben 10 Omniverse.jpg Ben10 case.jpg |-|Scenes= Sumo ben.jpg Ultra transform.jpg Let The Games Begin.png Ben holding a pix.jpg BenLucyDance.png Lucy.png Fourarms Gwen2.png Rust Bucket Future.png Not BenVicktor.png Ben10000pic.jpg 234px-B10 28.jpg Ben_10_and_Gwen_015.png|''Hunted'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_016.png|''Hunted'' Tetrax_and_Ben.png|''Hunted'' Tetrax_and_Ben_001.png|''Hunted'' Tetrax_saves_Ben.png|"Hunted'' Tetrax_and_Ben_002.png|''Hunted'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_017.png|''Hunted'' Max_Ben_Gwen.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_001.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_001.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_Gwen_and_Kevin.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_002.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_003.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_004.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_005.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_006.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_007.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_008.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_002.png|''Kevin 11'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_009.png|''Kevin 11'' Logo_Ben_10.png Ben_10_003.png|''Side Effects'' Ben_10_004.png|''Side Effects'' Ben_10_005.png|''Side Effects'' Ben_10_and_Max_Tennyson.png|''Side Effects'' Gwen_and_Ben_10.png|''Side Effects'' Red and white Omnitrix.png Ben on top of the train.png Ben_10_and_Gwen.png|''Framed'' Ben_10_006.png|''Framed'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_001.png|''Framed'' Gwen 10 years old 009.png Ben_10_and_Gwen_002.png|''Framed'' Ben_Gwen_Max.png|''Framed'' Ben_Gwen_Max_001.png|''Framed'' Gwen 10 and Ben.png|''Gwen 10'' Gwen 10 and Ben 001.png|''Gwen 10'' Gwen_10_as_Heatblast.png|''Gwen 10'' Gwen_10_and_Ben_002.png|''Gwen 10'' Gwen_10_and_Ben_003.png|''Gwen 10'' Ben_10_007.png|''Gwen 10'' Ben_10_and_Max_Tennyson_001.png|''Gwen 10'' Ben_vs._droid.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_010.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_011.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_012.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_013.png|''Grudge Match'' Technorg_and_Ben.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_008.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_009.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_014.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_010.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_015.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_016.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_017.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_018.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_019.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_Kevin_11_Technorg.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_011.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_020.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_021.png|''Grudge Match'' Ben_10_013.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_10_014.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_018.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_Gwen_Max_003.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Audience_001.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Audience_002.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_and_Dr._Animo.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_Gwen_Max_004.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_019.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_10_015.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' Ben_10_012.png|''Back With a Vengeance'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_003.png|''Back With a Vengeance'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_004.png|''Back With a Vengeance'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_005.png|''Back With a Vengeance'' Ben_10_and_Kevin_022.png|''Back With a Vengeance'' Ben_Gwen_Max_002.png|''Back With a Vengeance'' Omntrix_Total.png|''Back With a Vengeance'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_006.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_007.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_008.png|''Ben 10,000'' Future_XLR8_and_Gwen.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_009.png|''Ben 10,000'' Gwen and Future Gwen 001.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_010.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_011.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_Gwen_and_Future_Max.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_012.png|''Ben 10,000'' Future_Gwen_Max_Ben_and_Gwen.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_013.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_014.png|''Ben 10,000'' Future_XLR8_and_Ben.png|''Ben 10,000'' Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen.png|''Ben 10,000'' Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen_001.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_without_cake.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben_with_cake.png|''Ben 10,000'' Ben 10,000 Ben Gwen Future Gwen.png Merry Christmas(11).png|''Merry Christmas'' Merry Christmas(10).png|''Merry Christmas'' Merry Christmas(9).png|''Merry Christmas'' Merry Christmas(8).png|''Merry Christmas'' Merry Christmas(7).png|''Merry Christmas'' Merry Christmas(1).png|''Merry Christmas'' Gwen and Kai.jpg|''Benwolf'' Is Stinkfly Time!.png|''Benwolf'' Benwolf in omnitrix2.jpg|''Benwolf'' Game Over.png|''Game Over'' Sumo ben.jpg|''Game Over'' Viktor.png|''The Return'' Mummy2.png|''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Xylene (50).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (48).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (47).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (46).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (45).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (44).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (43).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (42).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (41).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (40).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (28).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (25).png|''The Visitor'' Xylene (24).png|''The Visitor'' Ben and girls.png|''Perfect Day'' Benswimsuit.jpg|''Divided We Stand'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_020.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_021.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_022.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_10_and_Gwen_023.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Young_Max_Gwen_Ben.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_10_016.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Young_Max_Gwen_Ben_001.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_4_years_old.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_4_years_old_001.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_Gwen_Max_005.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_Gwen_Max_006.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_4_years_old_002.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_4_years_old_003.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben_4_years_old_004.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Max_and_Ben.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben's_team_and_Hector_001.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Little hero.png|''Don't Drink the Water'' Little Ben AF.png Ben_has_an_idea.png Ben_is_going_to_transform_into_Humungousaur_for_the_first_time.png Ben Kevin Gwen Team.png 38512984435955495457.jpg Ben 10 AF ep 19.PNG Ben and Julie.png Benlie.jpg Group discussion.png Ben surprised.png Ben original Omnitrix.png Hand Error.png wigilianben.PNG|Ben battled Wigsilian Org Beast Title (3).png AF_Jetray_hologram.png|''All That Glitters'' AF_Humungousaur_hologram.png|''All That Glitters'' AF Chromastone hologram.png|''All That Glitters'' AF Jetray hologram 001.png|''All That Glitters'' AF_Kevin_and_Ben.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Gwen_and_Ben.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Kevin_and_Ben_001.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Kevin_and_Ben_002.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Kevin_and_Ben_003.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Ben.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Kevin_and_Ben_004.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF Spidermonkey hologram.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Frank_Natalie_Ben.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Kevin_and_Tennyson_family.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' AF_Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Ben_001.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Gwen_and_Ben_002.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Humungousaur_hologram_001.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Spidermonkey_hologram_001.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Goop_hologram.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Jetray_hologram_002.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Swampfire_hologram.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF_Ben_002.png|''Plumbers' Helpers'' AF Ben 003.png|''X = Ben + 2'' Hologram of Big Chill IN Birds of Feather.jpg Reiny.jpg IAEF(14).png IAEF(51).png IAEF(38).png IAEF(24).png Ben 10 Soccer.png Ben by an bike.png Ben and Julie are shaking hands.png Ben10 returns(2).png Ben by an bike.png Ben10 returns(3).png Ben10 returns(5).png Ben10 returns(6).png Ben10 returns(9).png Ben10 returns(10).png Ben10 returns(14).png Ben10 returns(15).png Ben10 returns(17).png Ben10 returns(26).png Ben10 returns(27).png Ben10 returns(28).png Ben10 returns(29).png Ben10 returns(30).png Ben10 returns(33).png Ben10 returns(35).png Ben10 returns(36).png Ben10 returns(36).png Ben10 returns(37).png Ben10 returns(38).png Ben10 returns(41).png Ben10 returns(42).png Ben10 returns(43).png Ben10 returns(48).png Ben10 returns(51).png Ben10 returns(52).png Ben10 returns(57).png Ben10 returns(62).png Ben10 returns(67).png Ben Old Omnitrix.png Ben10 returns(71).png Ben10 returns(74).png Ben10 returns(81).png Ben10 returns(85).png Ben10 returns(86).png Ben10 returns(90).png Ben10 returns(93).png Ben10 returns(94).png Ben10 returns(113).png Ben10 returns(114).png Ben10 returns(116).png Ben10 returns(117).png Ben10 returns(118).png Ben10 returns(122).png Ben10 returns(123).png Ben,Kevin,Gwen and magister Labrid.png Magister Labrid and Ben.png Kevin and Ben are in the car.png Kevin and Ben are in the car(2).png Kevin,Ben and Gwen are out of the elevator.png Ben is going to transform into Humungousaur for the first time.png Ben and Gwen in Ben10 returns 2.png Ben and Gwen in Ben10 returns 2(2).png Gwen,Kevin and Ben.png IAEF(4).png BK(15).png BK(17).png AT(1).png AT(27).png AT(28).png AT(29).png AT(31).png AT(40).png AT(41).png AT(50).png AT(52).png AT(56).png AT(57).png AT(58).png AT(60).png BF(1).png BF(13).png BF(16).png BF(20).png BF(22).png BF(23).png BF(24).png BF(30).png BF(35).png BF(36).png BF(37).png BF(40).png BF(41).png BF(51).png BF(52).png BF(59).png Vlcsnap2010061314h01m16s73.png Fourarms4.gif|Four Arms Transformation 3055831.jpg 3143220.png 800px-Shot01.png Bascictrain.png Julie with the remote.PNG Ben and Julie in fame.PNG UA08.png Ben Julie Hero time.PNG Benjulie.png Their first kiss.PNG Eunice and Ben about to kiss.PNG Transmogrification of Eunice.PNG Bennifer1.gif Capture8.JPG|''I'm your Number one fan!'' Isad.JPG Kk.JPG 683px-Ultimatrix-1--1-.png Ultimatrix error.JPG Echo Echo but not Humongousaur.png Goop but not Rath.png 16 and 36.png Height change.png Eunice Ben Simian.png|''Simian Says'' Ben_with_Unimatrix_and_Ultimatrix.png|''Simian Says'' Eunice and Ben 001.png Ben_and_Gwen_002.png|''Greetings from Techadon'' Ben_and_Kevin.png|''Greetings from Techadon'' Kevin and symbol 002.png Ben_001.png|''Double or Nothing'' NRG_hologram.png|''Double or Nothing'' Ben_002.png|''Double or Nothing'' Ben_and_Elena.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_Kevin_Gwen_and_Elena_in_the_Ben's_home.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_Kevin_Gwen_and_Elena.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_Gwen_and_Elena.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_and_Elena_000.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_and_Elena_001.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_and_Elena_002.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_and_Elena_003.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_and_Elena_004.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben_003.png|''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Let's get serious...sort of.PNG Ben_004.png|''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' Crushed.PNG CARE1011011100011184 009 1280x720.jpg Green Eyes Ben.PNG Red Eyes Ben.PNG Ben_in_the_Ultimartix.png|''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' Ghostfreak_hologram.png|''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' Ben_in_the_Ultimartix_001.png|''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' Way_Big_hologram.png|''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' Ben_in_the_Ultimatrix_002.png|''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' Ben_10_Photo.png|''The Widening Gyre'' Terraspin_hologram.png|''The Widening Gyre'' Bengwenkevinremember.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Ben_011.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Ben's_Team_and_Winston.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Ben's_Team_and_Winston_001.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Fasttrack_hologram_003.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Sir_Cyrus_Ben_and_Gwen.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Driscoll_and_Ben.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Driscoll_and_Ben_001.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Kevin_and_Ben_004.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Kevin_and_Ben_005.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Eatle_Hologram_001.png|''A Knight to Remember'' Fasttrack_hologram_004.png|''Solitary Alignment'' Ben_012.png|''Solitary Alignment'' Azmuth and Ben.png|''Solitary Alignment'' Azmuth and Ben 001.png|''Solitary Alignment'' Kevin_and_Ben_006.png|''Solitary Alignment'' Vlcsnap-2011-12-01-10h21m24s175.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-01-10h21m20s137.png Img 2244 ben-10-ultimate-alien-armodrillo-transformation-coolest-and.jpg Ben_013.png|''Inspector 13'' Echo_Echo_Hologram.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_Julie_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_Julie_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_001.png|''Inspector 13'' -El contratista agarrando a ben xD.png Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_001.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_014.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_015.png|''Inspector 13'' Bsonosja.jpg Bensdfs.jpg Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_002.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_003.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_016.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_017.png|''Inspector 13'' -Le cortara la mano a ben D=.png Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_004.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_018.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben_019.png|''Inspector 13'' Ultimatrix master control.png Ben_020.png|''Inspector 13'' Gwen_Kevin_Ben.png|''Inspector 13'' Kevin_and_Ben_007.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben mano techadon xD.png Gwen and Ben 004.png|''Inspector 13'' Gwen and Ben 005.png|''Inspector 13'' Gwen and Ben 006.png|''Inspector 13'' Kevin_and_Ben_008.png|''Inspector 13'' Kevin_and_Ben_009.png|''Inspector 13'' Raths.jpg Rath_hologram.png|''Inspector 13'' Ben Julie Kevin Gwen.jpg Julie_Ben_Gwen_Kevin.png|''Inspector 13'' Gwen_Kevin_Ben_001.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Gwen_and_Ben_007.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Kevin_and_Ben_010.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Gwen_and_Ben_008.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Gwen_Kevin_Ben_003.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Kevin_and_Ben_011.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Fasttrack_hologram_005.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Ignatius_and_Ben.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Ben death.png|''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Gwen and Ben 009.png|''Couples Retreat'' Jail.jpg Jen5.PNG Ben vs Overlorness.jpg|Ben vs Carl Nesmith In_the_Ben's_car.png|''Catch a Falling Star'' In_the_Ben's_car_001.png|''Catch a Falling Star'' In_the_Ben's_car_002.png|''Catch a Falling Star'' In_the_Ben's_car_003.png|''Catch a Falling Star'' In_the_Ben's_car_004.png|''Catch a Falling Star'' In_the_Ben's_car_005.png|''Catch a Falling Star'' Eggmancometh ultimatrixoverlap.png|''The Eggman Cometh'' Eggmancometh ultimatrixoverlap2.png|''The Eggman Cometh'' Fasttrack_hologram_002.png|''The Eggman Cometh'' Jury_Rigg_hologram_002.png|''The Eggman Cometh'' Lodestar_hologram_001.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare'' ChamAlien_hologram.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare'' Ben_in_the_Kevin's_car.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare'' AmpFibian_hologram.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare'' Ben_008.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare'' Ben_009.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare'' Ben_010.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare'' New Episode 2.jpg Ultimate4.png Ultimate14.png thedreameater1.PNG Vilgax car rip.jpg AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Ben and tak.PNG Bascictrain.png teamVSenemy.png Ben launch.jpg Eatle_Hologram.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' Jury_Rigg_hologram.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' Defeated_Ben_10.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben_005.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben_006.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben Knigth.png Ben_007.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Benlie kiss.png Yaka.png Benjamin.jpg Paradox and Ben.PNG Paradox and Ben 7.PNG Paradox and Ben 6.PNG Paradox and Ben 5.PNG Paradox and Ben 4.PNG Paradox and Ben 3.PNG Paradox and Ben 2.PNG PP(28).png PP(11).png PP(8).png PP(9).png PP(10).png PP(3).png PP(5).png PP(24).png Ben Omniverse fall.png Ben-stop_it_!!.jpg Sometimes-you're_kinda_awesome_!!!.jpg Smoooooth!!.jpg Fun-is-over.jpg Oh_goodie!!.jpg Legend!!.jpg Ben-caught_it.jpg Ben_is_wet.jpg Ben11-12354.jpg Oh_goodie!!.jpg Ben-cool!!.jpg Ben11-surprised.jpg Ben-meany!!!.jpg Ben-and_Rook_Alien_X!!.jpg BenOmniverseTrix.PNG BenGwenKevin.PNG Ben and Rook 2.PNG Ben_Gwen_Goodbye.png Rook and Ben running.PNG Ben166.PNG 599196 220260664779667 1270728045 n.jpg Do I knwo you.PNG Ben really.PNG Ben first time to see rook.PNG Benverse.PNG Ben Omnitrix omniverse.PNG Ben and Zombozo omniverse.PNG Gwen and Ben Omniverse.PNG Kevin and Ben Omniverse.PNG Ben omnivers young.PNG Young ben omniverse.PNG Poker face.png Ben 10 omniverse 2.PNG BEN TENNYSON.png Ben with aliens.png Ben scared.png Ben in Bellwood.png Ben ready to rumble.png Ben eyebrows cocked.png Ben makes a landing.png Ben acrobatics.png Ben choosing a hologram.png Ben going through secret entrance.png Ben slapping Omni.png Ben bolting.png Rook and Ben running.png Stunned Ben.png Soin XLR8.png Slo.png Lodestar mid transformation.PNG Octopussy.PNG Rook n Ben escape.png Gross.png Grosser.png Tantrums xD.png Ben10omni malefactor youngben 006.jpg Smoothie.png Ben and some guy.png Ben is angry.png Ben is not pleased.png Ben is ready to begin.png Ben kevin n Gwen chilling.png Ben n gwen with shield.png Ben n rook inside rook's ship.png Can i hide here.png Cover me.png Dude can you hold my lunch.png Gwen working hard.png It's landmines!.png My big brother.png New mr. smoothie board.png No excuse.png Rook beautiful sneak attack.png Rook has his knife out.png Rook is driving.png Rook n Ben with megawhatts.png You've got a frined.png Ben looking thin.png Ben n rook in the tunnel.png Flying boys.png Freeze you scum.png Last_minute_trans.png O_man!_2.png I_got_nothing.png Peeping_boys.png Rath_to_Ben_trans.png Wow_new_omnitrix.png Ben_n_rook_in_the_tunnel.png que ruido!!!.jpg Ants compared to Rook n Ben.png Behind a rock.png Ben n Rook.png Ben with goo.png Jumping.png Moving on ants.png On the ants in the open.png On the ants.png Ready to jump.png Ready to rock.png Ready to rock 2.png Really!.png Rook n ben with goo.png Splash!.png Ughh!.png Was it something i said.png Watching from up top.png So Long, And Thanks48.png So Long, And Thanks47.png So Long, And Thanks46.png So Long, And Thanks43.png So Long, And Thanks42.png So Long, And Thanks35.png So Long, And Thanks34a.png So Long, And Thanks34.png So Long, And Thanks29.png So Long, And Thanks25.png So Long, And Thanks9.png So Long, And Thanks4.png So Long, And Thanks3.png It_w.t12.png It_w.t14.png A_Jolt_from_29.png A_Jolt_from_31.png A_Jolt_from_32.png Hot S2.png Hot S23.png Hot S73.png Hot S72.png Hot S70.png Hot S69.png Hot S49.png Hot S38.png Of Predator part1 40.png Of Predator part1 39.png Of Predator part1 35.png Of Predator part1 34.png Of Predator part1 29.png Of Predator part1 5.png Of Predator part1 4.png Of Predator part1 3.png Of Predator part1 54.png Of Predator part1 56.png Of Predator part1 65.png Of Predator part1 68.png Of Predator part1 69.png Of Predator part1 70.png Omnitrix rebateri.png Of Predator part1 74.png Of Predator part1 75.png Of Predator part1 76.png Of Predator part1 146.png Of Predator part1 147.png Of Predator part1 148.png Khyber With Piece of Ben's Hoodie.png Khyber With Ben Hanging.png Of Predator part2 42.png Of Predator part2 41.png Of Predator part2 34.png Of Predator part2 109.png Of Predator part2 84.png Of Predator part2 61.png Of Predator part2 54.png BenOmnitrix.PNG Blukic And Driba 47.png Blukic And Driba 48.png Ben Rook Rules 1.PNG CARE1001061300000906 010 1280x720.jpg|Arrested Development CARE1001061300000906 014 1280x720.jpg CARE1001061300000906 018 1280x720.jpg Special2.png Special1.png Bensurprised.jpg Benrunningjulie.jpg Looma_and_Ben.jpg Ben-_RoE.jpg Bentalkin.jpg Ester_tied_up.jpg Ben_and_Looma_2.jpg Ben_and_Kraaho.jpg Something_blue.jpg Ben_on_the_ground-_RoE.jpg Ben_(UA)_in_OV.jpg Looking_back.jpg Julie_angry.jpg Fiancé_hug.jpg Ben OV 007.png Ben OV 006.png Ben OV 005.png Ben OV 004.png Ben OV 003.png Ben OV 002.png Ben OV 001.png Rad 012.png Ben and Mr. Baumann.PNG A_Fistful_of_Brains_02.jpg Ben10omni showdownpt2 ben 002.jpg 16 year old Ben and 11 year old Ben shaking hands.jpg Dr. Psycobos and Milleous are not shown again.png Ben andChadwick.jpg Ben as Albedo.png Ben as Albedo.jpg Rook_and_Ben_are_talking.png Ben_is_seeing_Albedo.png Ben_is_on_the_ground.png Ben_is_choosing_an_alien_now.png Sans_titre20131123201404.png For_a_few_brains_more_25.png Ben_in_the_proto_truck.png Ben_and_Rook_are_in_the_plumber_hq.png Ben_and_Rook_are_talking.png Ben,Grandpa_Max_on_the_ground_and_Rook.png Ben,Rook_and_grandpa_Max_are_looking_anywhere.png Grandpa_Max,Ben_and_Rook.png The_video_game_thing_makes_an_Ben_picture.png Ben_and_Phil_in_his_monster_form.png Ben is looking anywhere.png TT(62).png Ben And Ester.jpg VMC(47).png AABL(5).png AABL(8).png AABL(10).png AABL(12).png AABL(13).png AABL(17).png AABL(19).png AABL(29).png AABL(34).png AABL(36).png Kai and ben ov.jpg Ben and Kai.PNG Ben and Kai 2.PNG AABL(41).png Ben, Rook, Wes and Kai.PNG Ben and Kai 3.PNG Young Love.PNG Kai kisses Ben.PNG Falling down.PNG Ben and a Transylian.png Lord Transyl And Ben.png Rook and Ben.jpg Slimed ben.jpg Tenn Speed SZTWC.png Tenn Speed SZTWC (2).png Tenn Speed SZTWC (3).png Tenn Speed SZTWC (4).png Ben, Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl.png Something Zombozo 27.png Come on Omnitrix, give me anything that can fly!.png Images-133.jpeg Bb.png Way Big U.A. Original Four Arms and Gwen.png The omnitrix in 3d.PNG The fourarms in 3d.PNG Family tennyson in 3d.PNG Family tennyson in 3d happy.PNG The omnitrix 3d2.PNG Bens in destroy all aliens.PNG Wildmutt icon in Ben 10 Destroy All Aliens.jpg Fourarms destroy.png B.png BenDAA.png BenDAA2.PNG BenDAA1.png Ben10movie2.jpg Ben10AS Wpaper Ben 1024x786.jpg BenDAA5.png BenDAA8.png BenDAA7.png DAA_Gwen_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Way_Big_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_In_school.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_In_school_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Teacher_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_and_Cash.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Ben_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_009.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_010.png|"Destroy All Aliens" That-alien-form-looks-different.jpg 250px-Ben Tennyson Proposal 1.png Generator-Rex-and-Ben-10-square-up.jpg Ben, Rex.... y Bobo.PNG Ben Rex chaquetas invertidas.PNG Ben y Rex despidiendose.PNG Ben-2.JPG Change.JPG Screenshot2011-11-25at81848PM-1-.png No-maybe-fourarms-600x291.jpg Ben10 Profile.png CARE1011291100011530 028 1280x720.jpg|10 year old Ben in Generator Rex's art CARE1011291100011530 016 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 032 1280x720.jpg Ben wearing rex's jacket.png|Ben wearing Rex's jacket Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News9.png Heroes-United-Ben-.jpg Ben 10 GR HU.png Ben 10 GR HU1.png Ben 10 GR HU2.png Seriously-no-one-knows-you-600x294.jpg Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News7.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News6.png Butt.jpg Heroes-United-has-us-look-back-at-other-crossovers.jpg HU_Ben_Tennyson.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_001.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_002.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_003.png HU_Big_Chill_Hologram.png HU_Diamondhead_Hologram.png HU_Four_Arms_Hologram.png HU_Big_Chill_Hologram_001.png HU_Shocksquatch_Hologram.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_004.png HU_Rath_Hologram.png HU_Upgrade_Hologram.png HU_Rex_and_Ben.png HU_Upchuck_Hologram.png |-|Games= Ben PTE.png BenFF.jpg 185px-Ben FusionFall main.jpg Game overview ben10.png Images-118.jpeg Ben 10 years old nano.png Fusionfall - Nano Ben10.jpg Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6357ben 01.jpg Ben 3D Black Omnitrix.png FF NewsImage null void.png Ben tutorial.PNG FFstatue Ben.PNG|Statue of Ben in Fusion Fall Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h10m17s192.png Funny dialogue.png Punch-Time-Explosion-Ben.jpg Ben tennyson PTE.jpg Ben n Rook game.png |-|Merchandising= Ben10d89348s8d834.jpg Aztak.jpg Ben10b89348s8d834.jpg Scan11.jpg 51 ZnLqRQTL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Ben-10-alien-force-doom-dimension-2.jpg Nuevas imagenes de B10 Omniverse.png Ben toys.jpg Ultra Ben Toy.jpg New ultra ben.jpg Ben 10 ultimate alien ben tennyson toy.jpg Spin prod 624420401.jpg Spin prod 624419201.jpg Spin prod 624420201.jpg Ben 10 Alien Force - Soccer Ben-800x800.jpg 5 figure pack.jpg Juguete de Ben con chaqueta OV-1-.jpg Ben_in_an_pluber_suit.jpg 16_year_old_Ben_Tennyson_toy.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Browse